


Setting of the Green Moon

by BagtheBagisnotaBag



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU: back on alternia, Gen, cannon douchbag eridan, fear of water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BagtheBagisnotaBag/pseuds/BagtheBagisnotaBag
Summary: No matter how long you stared nothing broke the surface of the water. If you leaned too far over the side of the railing a dark dizziness swept over you. It was so far down.CA: fef answwer me goddammitCA: it aint finny anymoreCA: funnyCA: fuckCA: look i knoww it wwas a stupid ideaCA: ok i get itCA: can you just forget aboat it and forgivve me like a reasonable personAlternate Title: A Bad Dream (Bubble)





	1. Chapter 1

[Thursday at 05:20]

You are falling. 

[Thursday at 05:20]

  


\----

  


  


  


[Wednesday at 23:59] 

The th-thump, th-thump, th-thump of blood beating against your skull was the only sound you could hear. The earmuffs pressed tightly either side of your head. Just on the right side of painful. It didn’t help where the cords of your earphones dug into your flesh, trapped there by that unrelenting pressure, turned off. 

You thumbed your music device. 

The waves sloshed again the side of the ship below you. Far below you. The light of the pink moon was dipping below the horizon, mixing with the rotting green-brown of the ocean that stretched for nights ahead of you. No matter how long you stared nothing broke the surface of the water. If you leaned too far over the side of the railing a dark dizziness swept over you. It was so far down. Crashing waves vibrated through the deck and enticed your desperate grip to lessen. 

Despite the name you didn’t listen to music on the small audio player in your hand. 

The wind whipped your cape past your face. It pulled stark against your back, chilling the salt spray on your skin. Soaked through. You would usually not stand to be out here once the smell of hundreds upon thousands of years of landwweller dumping hit you in the face. 

[Thursday at 00:05] 

  


\----

  


  


[Wednesday at 20:47] 

\-- caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC] at 20:47 --  


CA: fef answwer me goddammit  
CA: it aint finny anymore  
CA: funny  
CA: fuck  
CA: look i knoww it wwas a stupid idea  
CA: ok i get it  
CA: can you just forget aboat it and forgivve me like a reasonable person  
CA: ?  
CA: ill evven say it if it wwill get you to fuckin ANSWWER ME  
CA: come onnn fef please  
CA: ...  
CA: im sorry  
CA: look i said it  
CA: ...  
CA: fef?  
CA: feferi?

\-- caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC] at 21:21 --  


[Wednesday at 21:21] 

  


\----

  


  


[Thursday at 04:15] 

The light of the pink moon is long gone at this point and you have watched the sea inch slowly down the side of the ship you call hive. As the air heats, your cape warms to a crisp salty weight on your back – moulded to the shape of you. The wind has dropped. You stare into the distorted mirror of yourself in the ocean below you and shiver despite the rising heat. 

You are going to have to go in there. It’s been hours. You’re not sure how many just that the green moon is directly above you and that the sun rises before it sets. 

You’re gonna have to go down there. Into the deep dark unexplored depths where your beloved Feferi is waiting. There is a good chance you will never find her. Not that you don’t know where she dwells it’s just... 

She may be gone.

[Thursday at 04:39]

  


\----

  


  


[Wednesday at 22:09]

\-- caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC] at 22:09 --  


CA: i sent seahorsedad dowwn to get you ok  
CA: he’ll be there in under half an hour  
CA: before the pink moon sets evven  
CA: right  
CA: glubin right  
CA: i mean ivve nevver been to your hivve but im sure its not far  
CA: you better be ready and wwaitin for him you got me  
CA: i don’t knoww wwhy im evven wworryin here  
CA: youre just indisposed at the moment  
CA: out of reach of your husktop  
CA: youre fine  
CA: you could evven meet him halfray  
CA: wway  
CA: ...  
CA: could you just answwer me fef

\-- caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC] at 22:57 --  


[Wednesday at 22:57]

  


\----

  


  


[Thursday at 05:12]

By the time you pick up the nerve to scramble down the side of your ship, the jagged rocks that lock your home in place have surfaced, and the sea is as still as ice.

That is not a good sign.

Not long now till the sea is at its lowest.

You take the earmuffs off and the silence of the still water is almost a relief compared to the pounding of your heart. If you had the choice you wouldn’t go down there. But if you don’t there is a chance you will lose two tonight. The earmuffs dangle from your lose grip. You gulp. To your horror

you can feel your gills fluttering in preparation. They are the only part of you that thought this day would come.

You never thought this would happen. You thought she knew. You thought they all knew but if this is how even she reacts to the revelation...

Are you the only one who remembers?

[Thursday at 05:18]

  


\----

  


  


[Wednesday at 20:42]

You slam the hatch open to the loudest storm your short life has ever known raging high above you. Your immediate reaction is to clasp your hands over your earfins - the sound of violent water smashing the side of your home too much. Your feet slip on the rung of the ladder.

You hardly feel the force of your back hitting the floor - too busy whimpering at the sounds. Why did you decide to live out at sea? This was a bad idea. Coming up here to check what all that noise was, that quaking. All you can smell is salt and brine and sewage. Ice cold spray hits you from the open trap above and you flinch. 

Wait.

WHAT!? 

Did she not know!?

You haven’t bought it up before but this is... was it an unsaid rule for you not to mention it? I mean you have never talked about what you all saw before now but you just thought she wasn’t talking about it to be polite. You thought she was saying, in her silence, that she forgave you long ago. You let it be.

WHAT!?

The sound of the hatch slamming shut above you startles your eyes open in the early night time gloom. At this point you are just curled on the floor of your hives entryway.

You scramble upright, flinch at the slap-crack of water hitting the ship’s deck and sliding off. You have to contact her - calm her down. It would be easier if you could get to her but you have never set foot in the ocean and don’t plan to test out your swimming skills now.

[Wednesday at 20:45]

  


\----

  


  


[Wednesday at 20:08]

\-- caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC] at 20:08 --

CA: glub  
CC: )(ello Eridan!  
CC: Glub glub glub glub glub!  
CC: )(-E)(-E!  
CA: i am up to my GILLS in neww schoolfeeds right about noww  
CC: I KNOW glub! I am just sick of listening to t)(e darn t)(ings!!!  
CA: wwhat?  
CA: no  
CA: they just came in tonight  
CA: NEWWWWWWWW schoolfeeds  
CA: the ones on the 14th era conquerors i ordered ovver a perigee ago  
CC: O)(!  
CC: 38O  
CA: took them long enough  
CC: W---Ell I SAY BLOW T)(E STUPID SC)(OOLF----E----EDS!!  
CC: I want to come up and sea you! T)(eres t)(is w)(ol-E new type of cuttlefis)( I found over your way t)(e ot)(er night t)(at I am s)(ore will LOV--E you!  
CA: wwhy did you havve to come here proposin somthin like that wwhen you knoww howw excited ivve been to get my nubs on these tapes?  
CA: i knoww your kind dont care as such about thing such as learnin wwhen theres distractions bubblin around evvery reef but some of us enjoy spendin our time wwith our head in a book rather than swwimming off to some head-in-the-seawweed lala land of FUN! and ANIMALS!!!!!!!!!!!  
CC: Water you talking aboat!!!? MY KIND!!!!!!  
CC: And don't t)(ink your clamming distracted me from your R-E-EL problem )(ere mister!!! You )(ave to face your fear of swimming SOM------E DAY!!!! GLUB!  
CA: WWHATEVVER  
CA: fuckin WWITCH!  
CA: i had this wwhole night planned out and i wwas evven considerate enough to update you on the progress of my order i knoww you wwere dying to at me clam about  
CA: i wwill swwim wwhen im good and goddammed ready and i wwont havve no bossy 'do gooder' pushin me before im able and WWillin  
CA: i wwouldnt wwant you to come ovver anywway if all you wwere gonna do is bubble on about some blimin fish. evven im considerate enough to knoww wwhen im not wwanted  
CA: thats wwhy i dont mention all the FLARPin me and vvris get up to  
CA: wwaoh! wwhat wwas that?  
\-- cuttlefishCuller [CC] is now idle! --  
CA: ...  
CA: are you evven still there?  
CA: brb anywway i havve to check on wwhatevver is makin that racket top deck

\-- caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC] at 20:40 --

[wednesday at 20:40]

  


\----

  


  


[wednesday at 21:30]

When you reach the deck again the sudden storm seems to have reached a culmination. You had balked at going out into the dreadful noise again. The first thing you had thought to grab was your music device – already set with the newest schoolfeeding module, and a pair of padded earmuffs you sometimes sleep with when the sound of rolling waves surrounds you and becomes too much.

This time – both pairs of protection in place – you inched the trap door open.

The light of the pink moon you were sure was coming through your window when you first arose is nowhere in sight. Storm clouds seem to materialise from nowhere and crowd above you. The water is harsh, rugged, and violent, slapping high above the ship and causing it to tremble in its rocky roots. You quake with it.

Water crashes down on you from above, pouring into your hive and soaking you with a shocking chill. Your suddenly wet gills glub under your layers.

The trap slams shut as you cling to the ladder and quake. You wail as your collapsing and expanding bladder based aquatic vascular system tries to take over from your normal lungs. It hurts. This is the worst thing that could possibly happen to you and the only reason you mentioned the witch thing to Fef is because you thought it would get her to stop bothering you about swimming in the first place! Now this!

You hiccup as your body accepts that you will not be taking your collapsing and expanding bladder based aquatic vascular system for a test dive today. Not happening. Not even for Fef's wriggling day.

There is a good chance that the storm was just a freak of nature. Why in earth would you even think it was her doing all that storm bullshit in the first place!? That wasn't even what her powers DID in the game! They did... whatever it was. It wasn't that!

Just because this is the first time you have ever bought up any of that game bs since you killed her and died yourself doesn't mean anything. Its much more likely she just noticed the storm before you did and went to check it out. Yeah!

You may as well apologise for whatever you said to make her so angry and as an added bonus to her, spend the day with her like she wanted! The storm is even dying down now you think. At least your hive has stopped shuddering so violently. Though if she is away from her husktop you may have to send seahorsedad down to get her for you. He knows the way.

Now you just have to wait.

[wednesday 21:58]

  


\----

  


  


[Thursday at 03:11]

You glub out a sob all alone on your own isolated little island.

[Thursday at 03:11]

  


\----

  


  


[Thursday at 05:19]

As you sink to you haunches as the waters edge you realise that you cannot see the bottom.

Eyes squeezed closed, you jump anyway.

It takes a while for that fact to sink in that you are not wet. Your collapsing and expanding bladder based aquatic vascular system is still closed tight. You have not stopped falling. It is at this point that you decide to open your eyes.

[Thursday at 05:20]

[](https://imgur.com/BheV7rN)


	2. in order now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i put the work in order for easy reading

[Wednesday at 20:08]

\-- caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC] at 20:08 --

CA: glub  
CC: )(ello Eridan!  
CC: Glub glub glub glub glub!  
CC: )(-E)(-E!  
CA: i am up to my GILLS in neww schoolfeeds right about noww  
CC: I KNOW glub! I am just sick of listening to t)(e darn t)(ings!!!  
CA: wwhat?  
CA: no  
CA: they just came in tonight  
CA: NEWWWWWWWW schoolfeeds  
CA: the ones on the 14th era conquerors i ordered ovver a perigee ago  
CC: O)(!  
CC: 38O  
CA: took them long enough  
CC: W---Ell I SAY BLOW T)(E STUPID SC)(OOLF----E----EDS!!  
CC: I want to come up and sea you! T)(eres t)(is w)(ol-E new type of cuttlefis)( I found over your way t)(e ot)(er night t)(at I am s)(ore will LOV--E you!  
CA: wwhy did you havve to come here proposin somthin like that wwhen you knoww howw excited ivve been to get my nubs on these tapes?  
CA: i knoww your kind dont care as such about thing such as learnin wwhen theres distractions bubblin around evvery reef but some of us enjoy spendin our time wwith our head in a book rather than swwimming off to some head-in-the-seawweed lala land of FUN! and ANIMALS!!!!!!!!!!!  
CC: Water you talking aboat!!!? MY KIND!!!!!!  
CC: And don't t)(ink your clamming distracted me from your R-E-EL problem )(ere mister!!! You )(ave to face your fear of swimming SOM------E DAY!!!! GLUB!  
CA: WWHATEVVER  
CA: fuckin WWITCH!  
CA: i had this wwhole night planned out and i wwas evven considerate enough to update you on the progress of my order i knoww you wwere dying to at me clam about  
CA: i wwill swwim wwhen im good and goddammed ready and i wwont havve no bossy 'do gooder' pushin me before im able and WWillin  
CA: i wwouldnt wwant you to come ovver anywway if all you wwere gonna do is bubble on about some blimin fish. evven im considerate enough to knoww wwhen im not wwanted  
CA: thats wwhy i dont mention all the FLARPin me and vvris get up to  
CA: wwaoh! wwhat wwas that?  
\-- cuttlefishCuller [CC] is now idle! --  
CA: ...  
CA: are you evven still there?  
CA: brb anywway i havve to check on wwhatevver is makin that racket top deck

\-- caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC] at 20:40 --

[wednesday at 20:40]

  


\----

  


  


[Wednesday at 20:42]

You slam the hatch open to the loudest storm your short life has ever known raging high above you. Your immediate reaction is to clasp your hands over your earfins - the sound of violent water smashing the side of your home too much. Your feet slip on the rung of the ladder.

You hardly feel the force of your back hitting the floor - too busy whimpering at the sounds. Why did you decide to live out at sea? This was a bad idea. Coming up here to check what all that noise was, that quaking. All you can smell is salt and brine and sewage. Ice cold spray hits you from the open trap above and you flinch. 

Wait.

WHAT!? 

Did she not know!?

You haven’t bought it up before but this is... was it an unsaid rule for you not to mention it? I mean you have never talked about what you all saw before now but you just thought she wasn’t talking about it to be polite. You thought she was saying, in her silence, that she forgave you long ago. You let it be.

WHAT!?

The sound of the hatch slamming shut above you startles your eyes open in the early night time gloom. At this point you are just curled on the floor of your hives entryway.

You scramble upright, flinch at the slap-crack of water hitting the ship’s deck and sliding off. You have to contact her - calm her down. It would be easier if you could get to her but you have never set foot in the ocean and don’t plan to test out your swimming skills now.

[Wednesday at 20:45]

  


\----

  


  


[Wednesday at 20:47] 

\-- caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC] at 20:47 --  


CA: fef answwer me goddammit  
CA: it aint finny anymore  
CA: funny  
CA: fuck  
CA: look i knoww it wwas a stupid idea  
CA: ok i get it  
CA: can you just forget aboat it and forgivve me like a reasonable person  
CA: ?  
CA: ill evven say it if it wwill get you to fuckin ANSWWER ME  
CA: come onnn fef please  
CA: ...  
CA: im sorry  
CA: look i said it  
CA: ...  
CA: fef?  
CA: feferi?

\-- caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC] at 21:21 --  


[Wednesday at 21:21] 

  


\----

  


  


[wednesday at 21:30]

When you reach the deck again the sudden storm seems to have reached a culmination. You had balked at going out into the dreadful noise again. The first thing you had thought to grab was your music device – already set with the newest schoolfeeding module, and a pair of padded earmuffs you sometimes sleep with when the sound of rolling waves surrounds you and becomes too much.

This time – both pairs of protection in place – you inched the trap door open.

The light of the pink moon you were sure was coming through your window when you first arose is nowhere in sight. Storm clouds seem to materialise from nowhere and crowd above you. The water is harsh, rugged, and violent, slapping high above the ship and causing it to tremble in its rocky roots. You quake with it.

Water crashes down on you from above, pouring into your hive and soaking you with a shocking chill. Your suddenly wet gills glub under your layers.

The trap slams shut as you cling to the ladder and quake. You wail as your collapsing and expanding bladder based aquatic vascular system tries to take over from your normal lungs. It hurts. This is the worst thing that could possibly happen to you and the only reason you mentioned the witch thing to Fef is because you thought it would get her to stop bothering you about swimming in the first place! Now this!

You hiccup as your body accepts that you will not be taking your collapsing and expanding bladder based aquatic vascular system for a test dive today. Not happening. Not even for Fef's wriggling day.

There is a good chance that the storm was just a freak of nature. Why in earth would you even think it was her doing all that storm bullshit in the first place!? That wasn't even what her powers DID in the game! They did... whatever it was. It wasn't that!

Just because this is the first time you have ever bought up any of that game bs since you killed her and died yourself doesn't mean anything. Its much more likely she just noticed the storm before you did and went to check it out. Yeah!

You may as well apologise for whatever you said to make her so angry and as an added bonus to her, spend the day with her like she wanted! The storm is even dying down now you think. At least your hive has stopped shuddering so violently. Though if she is away from her husktop you may have to send seahorsedad down to get her for you. He knows the way.

Now you just have to wait.

[wednesday 21:58]

  


\----

  


  


[Wednesday at 22:09]

\-- caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC] at 22:09 --  


CA: i sent seahorsedad dowwn to get you ok  
CA: he’ll be there in under half an hour  
CA: before the pink moon sets evven  
CA: right  
CA: glubin right  
CA: i mean ivve nevver been to your hivve but im sure its not far  
CA: you better be ready and wwaitin for him you got me  
CA: i don’t knoww wwhy im evven wworryin here  
CA: youre just indisposed at the moment  
CA: out of reach of your husktop  
CA: youre fine  
CA: you could evven meet him halfray  
CA: wway  
CA: ...  
CA: could you just answwer me fef

\-- caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC] at 22:57 --  


[Wednesday at 22:57]

  


\----

  


  


[Wednesday at 23:59] 

The th-thump, th-thump, th-thump of blood beating against your skull was the only sound you could hear. The earmuffs pressed tightly either side of your head. Just on the right side of painful. It didn’t help where the cords of your earphones dug into your flesh, trapped there by that unrelenting pressure, turned off. 

You thumbed your music device. 

The waves sloshed again the side of the ship below you. Far below you. The light of the pink moon was dipping below the horizon, mixing with the rotting green-brown of the ocean that stretched for nights ahead of you. No matter how long you stared nothing broke the surface of the water. If you leaned too far over the side of the railing a dark dizziness swept over you. It was so far down. Crashing waves vibrated through the deck and enticed your desperate grip to lessen. 

Despite the name you didn’t listen to music on the small audio player in your hand. 

The wind whipped your cape past your face. It pulled stark against your back, chilling the salt spray on your skin. Soaked through. You would usually not stand to be out here once the smell of hundreds upon thousands of years of landwweller dumping hit you in the face. 

[Thursday at 00:05] 

  


\----

  


  


[Thursday at 03:11]

You glub out a sob all alone on your own isolated little island.

[Thursday at 03:11]

  


\----

  


  


[Thursday at 04:15] 

The light of the pink moon is long gone at this point and you have watched the sea inch slowly down the side of the ship you call hive. As the air heats, your cape warms to a crisp salty weight on your back – moulded to the shape of you. The wind has dropped. You stare into the distorted mirror of yourself in the ocean below you and shiver despite the rising heat. 

You are going to have to go in there. It’s been hours. You’re not sure how many just that the green moon is directly above you and that the sun rises before it sets. 

You’re gonna have to go down there. Into the deep dark unexplored depths where your beloved Feferi is waiting. There is a good chance you will never find her. Not that you don’t know where she dwells it’s just... 

She may be gone.

[Thursday at 04:39]

  


\----

  


  


[Thursday at 05:12]

By the time you pick up the nerve to scramble down the side of your ship, the jagged rocks that lock your home in place have surfaced, and the sea is as still as ice.

That is not a good sign.

Not long now till the sea is at its lowest.

You take the earmuffs off and the silence of the still water is almost a relief compared to the pounding of your heart. If you had the choice you wouldn’t go down there. But if you don’t there is a chance you will lose two tonight. The earmuffs dangle from your lose grip. You gulp. To your horror

you can feel your gills fluttering in preparation. They are the only part of you that thought this day would come.

You never thought this would happen. You thought she knew. You thought they all knew but if this is how even she reacts to the revelation...

Are you the only one who remembers?

[Thursday at 05:18]

  


\----

  


  


[Thursday at 05:19]

As you sink to you haunches as the waters edge you realise that you cannot see the bottom.

Eyes squeezed closed, you jump anyway.

It takes a while for that fact to sink in that you are not wet. Your collapsing and expanding bladder based aquatic vascular system is still closed tight. You have not stopped falling. It is at this point that you decide to open your eyes.

[Thursday at 05:20]

  


\----

  


  


  


[Thursday at 05:20]

You are falling. 

[Thursday at 05:20]

[](https://imgur.com/BheV7rN)

**Author's Note:**

> now with [art!](http://bagthebagisnotabag.tumblr.com/post/151183693542/all-i-have-is-a-touchscreen-computer-and-mspaint)
> 
> EDIT: art fixed


End file.
